


Naufragous

by IdleVale



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Consensual Underage Sex, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crying, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Original Character(s), Suicidal Thoughts, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdleVale/pseuds/IdleVale
Summary: Naufragous(adj.) In danger of being wrecked or totally destroyed.Max's life seemed to be falling apart at her feet. Her sister is missing and possibly dead, her happy family is not so happy any longer, and her ability to stay strong seems to be slipping farther and farther away.





	Naufragous

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first story on here so..i hope everyone enjoys this! This story was originally posted on Wattpad (FanBOInotFanGIR) so, check out my account there as well. But, there are sensitive themes in this story such as, depression, suicidal thoughts, implied self-harm, etc. so if that is triggering to you, i advise you do not read this!

Max impatiently taps her pencil, staring at the clock. 'Why is this class so damn long? Just ring, you stupid bell!' She chews at the inside of her cheek. She groans and, as if on cue, the familiar 'ding, ding, ding' echos throughout the school. Max hastily gathers her books and heads for the door. Just as she's about to reach freedom, a hand grabs her shoulder. "Miss Eaton." Mr. Carvallo says, "I'd like to speak to you." ************* She rushes out of the classroom, tears streaking her face, as she holds her books close to her chest as if someone would steal them away from her. Max hears a voice call out to her, but all she wants is to reach her safe place, the janitors closet that is no longer in use. The voice was, in fact, her best friend, Virgil. He chases after her, only slowing when he reaches her side. "Whoa, why were you walking so fas- Are you crying?!" He gasps, stepping in front of her so she cant walk any farther. Max tries to brush past him, but he stands his ground. "I'm not talking out here...Can we at least go to the closet..?" she whispers, head hung low. "Uh, yeah, sure.." Virgil replies, stepping out of the way so they can continue walking. Soon enough, they both reach the janitors closet and quietly slip inside. "So," Virgil begins, "what happened...You seemed-seem really upset.." He nervously twists his hair from finger to finger. "Mr. Carvallo.." She mumbles in reply. Mr. Carvallo. The rude, far too stern algebra teacher that gives you a hard time if your average so much as drops to a B-. Virgil sucks in a breath, "W-What did he say..?" He toys with the hem of his shirt as he waits for a reply. "He..He said that my grades are beginning to drop and that i have no reason to slack off," her entire body seems to shake,"and when i tried explaining that my sister is missing and i'm not in the best mind set, he told me that's 'no excuse'.." she lets out a shaky exhale. "You know that's not true-" Tears fall harder. "No! I don't!" she cries. Virgil decides to stay quiet, holding her close to his chest, rubbing her back in soothing patterns as she cries until she can't cry anymore.


End file.
